We will continue to develop experimental methodology for obtaining high resolution NMR in solids and other ordered systems. Emphasis will be placed on a) magic angle sample spinning, and b) two-dimensional dipolar spectroscopy. Application will be made to model membrane systems and to oligo peptides.